The Sins of the Father
by membridget
Summary: Fourteen year old Sam knew something was wrong when he was locked into motel bathrooms for hours while Dean begged John to stop. He knew something was wrong when his brother's eyes were perpetually red and swollen in the morning. He knew something was very wrong when Dean flinched away from physical touch from anyone but Sam. Maybe bumped up to M. Destiel and Sam/Jess


Fourteen year old Sam knew something was wrong when he was locked into motel bathrooms for hours while Dean begged John to stop. He knew something was wrong when his brother's eyes were perpetually red and swollen in the morning. He knew something was very wrong when Dean flinched away from physical touch from anyone but Sam. He finally acted on his perceptions while John was sleeping off a simple salt and burn.

Sam's eyes popped open in the dark when he heard his father's snores. He tapped Dean's shoulder to wake him up. Dean woke with a start, staring at him confused. Sam gestured for him to get up and Dean caught on. Sam had confronted Dean a few days before and they had solidified a plan to get away. They'd documented everything John had done to Dean, just in case John came calling or the authorities gave Dean trouble.

The boys slid out of bed and grabbed the bags they had stuffed under it. Sam carried both bags since John had messed up Dean's shoulder a couple nights ago. Sam stole the Impala's keys and pushed Dean out the door to start the car. He placed a note on their father's nightstand. It was a rather nasty terse note, essentially telling John to stay out of their lives, he'd done enough damage. Sam then followed Dean out the door and locked it behind him out of habit. He climbed into the passenger seat and they drove off, a great weight off of their shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Years Later:<strong>

Sam was a lawyer, taller than Dean, and had a wonderful girlfriend named Jessica. Dean was a respectable car mechanic, had come out to Sam two years previously, and was dating another lawyer named Castiel. Sam was just sitting down at his work desk with coffee when a thick file was dropped onto it. He glanced up. His work buddy, Kevin, had a grim expression.

"New case, Sammy boy. Older fellow taken in today on multiple charges. Couldn't afford a lawyer, so you're taking it."

Sam sighed and flipped the file open. The man's name jumped out at him. He knew it. It was John Winchester.

"I can't take this case."

Kevin tilted his head a bit, confused. "What do you mean?"

"John Winchester is my father and I will not represent him."

"Okay," Kevin drawled, "I'll take it then."

Sam smiled grimly at him. "Good luck. Don't try too hard."

Kevin gave him a weird look but Sam ignored it. He instead picked up his cell and called Dean. When Kevin was out of hearing distance, Dean picked up.

"Guess what, bro?"

Dean sighed into the phone. "You finally got some with more than one girl?"

Sam frowned. "What? No, Dean. I would never do that, especially not to Jess."

"I was kidding, idiot. What's up?"

"John was arrested. Kevin tried to give me the defense, but I said no."

Dean was silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, the old panic was there. "We'll talk when you get home."

Sam set down the phone and ran a hand down his face. Across town, Dean was imitating him. Cas was nearby and had heard the exchange. He knew everything about John's abuse (minus the supernatural) since he had helped Dean overcome his fears, especially when it came to men. Cas walked over to him and began massaging his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Dean?" he asked, his voice low.

Dean reached a hand up and held one of Cas' on his shoulder. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p>Eight years ago, John had woken up to find both of his sons missing and a handwritten note crucifying him. Now he was handcuffed to an interrogation table, waiting for his state-issued lawyer. When the door finally creaked open, John was irritated. A lanky fresh-faced man walked in.<p>

"Hello, I'm Kevin Tran. I'm your defense lawyer."

John couldn't help the crack. "What, they decide you needed experience?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "Actually, I was the second choice. We tried to get the best lawyer to defend you, but he refused."

John's curiosity was pricked. "Who was that?"

Kevin met his eyes. "Samuel Winchester."

John flinched at the name. The stupid boy had had no business in how he disciplined Dean, yet had dug too deep and taken them away from him.

Kevin interrupted his thoughts. "But enough about that. Let's discuss your defense. You are being charged with fraud, theft, aggravated assault, attempted murder, and murder."

John remained silent. Kevin sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Four hours later, no one was getting anywhere with John. He wouldn't say a word, other than requesting to speak with Sam. Kevin finally reached Sam and practically forced the giant into the interrogation room. Kevin and a couple of cops watched the interaction through the observation window.

"Sammy," John crowed. "Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Where's Dean?"

Sam glared at him. "I'd hoped it was the last I'd see of you. Where Dean is is none of your business."

John sobered up instantly. "Who do you think you are, boy? I'm your father."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, real funny John."

It was John's turn to glare. "I don't know where this back talk is springing from, but believe me, once I get out of here-"

Sam interrupted angrily. "What? You'll do to me what you did to Dean? We're smarter know, dumbass. You can't pull that card. Plus," he hesitated, "we have enough evidence against you to put you behind bars for a very long time. I don't think the other inmates would be very kind to you after what you've done."

John chuckled. "You boys still think you're so special. Like anyone cares about that shit. That was years ago."

Sam grinned. "Then we're done here. Goodbye, John, and go to hell." Sam strode out and slammed the door behind him. Kevin brushed past him, hoping for more information, but Sam ignored him, focused instead on talking to Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm a horrible person. I haven't written any new stuff in forever. If you are one of my FT fans and just so happened to read this I'M SO SORRY. Comment, let me know what you think. First SPN fic. I'm not too sure on how Jess and Kevin act (I'm only in season 4), but as ya'll know, I'm a mean mean author who likes to torture their character. If you want to give me suggestions, DO IT! Thx for reading peeps. <strong>


End file.
